Forbidden Feelings
by TornGemini
Summary: Ron and Hermione are starting to see each other in a whole new light. They are trying to fight these feelings because they both are taken! Finally Finished!!!! Please RR
1. Back At Hogwarts

The three of them, including Ron and Harry, stepped into the Great Hall with overwhelmed feelings. They loved the feeling of seeing the floating stringless candles and the Hogwarts students. The whole scene looked picture perfect and it just reminded them of their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Seamus!" Hermione exclaimed! She caught her boyfriend's eye and ran to greet him. Seamus got off his seat and returned the greeting with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up in the air still sharing that kiss. Hermione looked like she was caught off guard.  
  
"Aww ... That's sweet," a sweet voice said. That sweet voice belonged to no other than Cho Chang. She embraced him from the back.  
  
"I missed you,"Harry whispered in her ear. He kissed her lips softly and hugged her.  
  
Ron looked around worriedly. Where was his girlfriend? He started to feel lonely because everyone around him received warm welcomes and wondered why he did not receive his own.  
  
"Didn't think I would forget about you now Weasley?" A familar voice asked. Ron spun around and smiled. There stood, glowing, was his girlfriend Lavender Brown.  
  
"I was looking for you," Ron said as he held her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. They stood there for what seemed like 15 minutes staring deeply into each other until they were interrupted by a booming yet soft voice.  
  
"Welcome back students of Hogwarts. It is nice to see you all back and also, nice to see new faces," Dumbledore said. His half-moon spectacles glinted in the light and his blue eyes twinkled. "Let's get on with the feast!"  
  
Everyone then gave their "oohs" and their "aahs" as dishes of food appeared before their eyes.  
  
"You'd think that I would be so used to this. But the whole food flash thing still surprises me!" Harry said with delight. He grabbed whatever pieces of food he could get his hands on and ate hungrily.  
  
"What an appetite my guy has!" Cho said jokinly.  
  
"Not getting enough eh Potter!" Seamus joked, nudging Harry in his ribs. Harry blushed. He was just obviously hungry.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said shyly with bits of chicked hanging from his mouth. Everybody laughed.  
  
"This is nice isn't it? Everybody back together. I can't believe this is our sixth year," Ron said. Everybody stopped eating. They each looked into space taking in what Ron just said. Each realized that it is incredible that they have been in Hogwarts for so long. It's only a matter of time before they graduate.  
  
"I think this will be a good year!" Ron said happily, going back to his food.  
  
"Cheers to that!" Harry said raising his pumpkin juice. Everybody raised their glasses and celebrated the rest of their return. 


	2. Strange Feelings and New Thoughts

It's a weekend so everyone was out to Hogmead to relax and get away from homework. Back at the common room was just Ron and Lavender enjoing a nice, quiet, and empty common room.  
  
"What were you excited about the most when coming back to Hogwarts?" Lavender asked, cuddling herself with Ron on the couch in from of the sizzling fireplace. Ron welcomed her cuddle and covered her with a blanket. He stroked her hair and thought about her question.  
  
"Actually everything. Every little thing. I love those floating candles, I like the ghosts, quidditch ... surprisingly missed the classes and most of all ... you .." Lavender smiled and got up to face Ron.  
  
"That's so sweet of you," she said teasingly as she caressed the tip of her nose on his cheek. Ron kissed her sofly. Lavender returned that kiss and Ron felt the warm heat of the fireplace as he pulled away to breathe.  
  
" I don't think I can imagine myself with anybody else but you," Ron said with a sweet smile. Lavender smiled back and gave a surrending sigh.  
  
"Me too. So nothing can happen between us right?" She asked rather hastily. Ron gave a puzzled look. They have been dating for at least a year now. Nothing has happened since that entire time. Why is she asking this kind of question now. Lavender seeing Ron's confused expression, looked away and stared at the fireplace.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked. Lavender still didn't answer. She wrapped her arms. "You can tell me you know? That's what I'm here for right?" Lavender hesitated and finally faced Ron. She started at his eyes, deciding whether to say what was on her mind. Seeing his handsome face made her feel at ease.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid but .. I have been getting weird feelings lately," Lavender started pacing around the room, "I know we just got back but I keep getting this feeling that something will happen. Something sad." Ron laughed.  
  
"Maybe you missed Divination class more than you though Lavender!" Ron joked. Lavender's face got red-hot.  
  
"Ron! I'm serious!" Lavender said hotly as she turned her back to him. Ron realizing that she was serious walked to her and held her hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Lavender," he whispered in her ear with a smooth, caressing voice that made Lavender want to surrender again, "Nothing is going to happen. Don't worry about that kind of stuff. The year's only begun. We have lots of stuff ahead I admit but don't go thinking something bad will happen." She turned around and locked her hands with his and wrapped them behind her.  
  
"Maybe I did miss Divination," she laughed. Ron gave a sigh of relief. He didn't know where this was going. He didn't care anymore. He loved her smile. Even more when she laughed.  
  
"I love you Lavender," he said quietly.  
  
"I love you," she said in return. Ron grabbed her hands and wrapped it around his neck, moving her slowly to silent slow dance around the fireplace sharing a romantic kiss.  
  
****************  
  
"Hermione! I found us a table!" Seamus called out. Hermione was at the counter asking the bartender for two butterbeers. As she came back Seamus flashed her a smile that almost made her drop the two glasses of butterbeer. "I haven't been to Hogsmead for such a long time!"  
  
"I know. I miss this place too!" Hermione said as she handed him one of the glasses. Seamus held her hand and Hermione drank her butterbeer nervously.  
  
"I missed you over the summer. There wasn't a day when I didn't think about you, you know," Seamus said happily. Hermione blushed. She made another big gulp at her butterbeer.  
  
Hermione and Seamus have been going out for a least a year too but she is still not used to his sweet words and affection. It's not that she didn't like it, she just wasn't used to it. He was her first boyfriend after all. She was just happy that Seamus understood that. He understands that she wants it slow. She still feels guilty though that Seamus is really affectionate.  
  
"I missed you too," Hermione said nicely looking at him with her big brown eyes. Seamus could not resist those eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione tried not to resist. She wants to be affection, she wants the passion. She decided to go for it since this is as good a time as any. Hermione was in ultimate bliss as their lips met. His lips were so soft and warm. Hermione pulled back suddenly. She loved the kiss but she loved it so much it scared her.  
  
Seamus' expression looked disappointed yet satisfied. Hermione blushed again and gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"That was nice," he said quietly holding her hand again. She kept looking into his eyes and smiled. She thought so too. If only she wasn't so nervous about these kind of things. She would have thought that after a year it wouldn't be such a problem.  
  
"It's nice to be huh?" Hermione started, "Everybody changed so much."  
  
"Yeah! The boys have changed! Potter grew! He's more built too. I think he has quidditch too much on his mind. Dang! Everybody is getting so tall. I don't think I'll grow for a while." Seamus joked. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well after his eating habits on the first day, I'd say I agree! The girls have changed too! Lavender is so beautiful now. Did you see Parvarti's hair? It's so long!" Hermione said.  
  
"Weasley has definitely grown into his skin. I still remember him when he was a scrawny red head with freckles! Now he can beat me up I think!" Seamus added. Hermione's attention was caught.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice that. He still looks like same ol Ron to me," Hermione said now thinkin hard about Ron's appearance. She just doesn't see it.  
  
"You don't see it? Probably because you know him so well. Or maybe it's just me!" Seamus said. He took a huge chug of his butterbeer making it his last one. "Out of butterbeer. I'll go get us some more." As he left, Hermione still hasn't stopped thinking.  
  
"Interesting," Hermione said aloud to herself. 


	3. Hermione's Unexpected Act

It's Christmas time and everybody is in the Christmas mood. This is the time when Hogwarts students decide whether to stay in school or go home for the holidays. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up to stay. Harry stays every year anyway. Ron's parents decided to take Ginny instead to visit Percy in Fance. Hermione's parents let her stay this year. Her dad caught the chicken pox and didn't want Hermione to catch it so she got to stay. Lavender and Seamus decided to visit their family though.  
  
"Be good Ron! I'm going to miss you so much!" Lavender said as she hugged him tightly. She didn't seem to want to let go. Ron hugged her even tighter.  
  
"Don't worry Lavender, I will be." She smiled and gave Ron a hard kiss, the best kiss she could give. After, Ron gave a shocked reaction.  
  
"Somthing to remember me by. Merry Christmas," Lavender said sexily as she grabbed her trunk and strolled away. Ron still going through an aftershock of what seemed the best kiss of their relationship, had to shake his head to think straight.  
  
"Wow," was all Ron could say.  
  
"You better give me one like that," Harry said to Cho excitedly.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" Cho yelled.  
  
Seamus was now waiting for his goodbye kiss. Hermione twiddled her fingers nervously behind her back. She looked at him. She melted at the sight of his cute eyes and smile. The expression on his face added to that. She sucked it up and walked up to him. She gave him her best kiss. It was hard, long and sensual. Seamus dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her. She ran her fingers through his hair and she could feel his grip getting tighter. When she finally let go, Seamus's expression was ten times more shocked than Ron's. He stood there, amazed with his messed up hair and lipstick marks.  
  
"I love you," Hermione said to him meaning it with her whole heart. She was so proud of herself. She didn't want to be shy anymore of her feelings, she now wants to show affection.  
  
"I love you too," Seamus squeaked rather loudly.  
  
"Never mind! Cho! Give me that!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry!" Cho scowled. Seamus picked up his bags and walked away with a huge grin on his face that Ron wondered if it hurt to have it so wide. Hermione, proud of herself, turned around to faces staring at her with surprised expressions.  
  
"WHAT?! It's not like you guys have never seen a girl kiss her boyfriend before!" Hermione said with a you-should-know-that kind of tone. "Well? Are you guys just going to stand there or are we eating dinner?"  
  
Everybody just shrugged and enjoyed the rest of the dinner together. 


	4. The Awkward Sight

Since Lavender and Seamus left about a week ago, it's mostly just been Hermione and Ron. They have been spending a lot of time toghether. Harry is always with Cho, according to Ron, "Doing God knows what!".  
  
"They have been awfully frisky lately. I know Cho and Harry really like each other and all but whoa! They've never been like this before," Ron said. He looked around the candy shot for some Wizard Wheezes and Bertie Bott's every flavour Beans. "Ever since that kiss you gave Seamus before he left ..."  
  
"What do you mean by that Ron?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm just curious as to where that came from. I mean .. we all know that you're not really the affectionate type. I know you Hermione," Ron explained.  
  
"People can change Ron-"  
  
"In such a short time?" This stopped Hermione. She didn't really want to start talking about her insecurities but for some reason she felt so comfortable with Ron.  
  
"I don't know why I was like that before. It's not that I didn't want to ... I just wasn't used to it. But now I am! I really love Seamus! There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. He knows that," she said handing him a bag of Bertie Botts.  
  
"Sure .." he said not believing.  
  
"Let's go back to Hogwarts. It's getting late," Hermione said. Ron agreed. He grabbed all the candy he could get and paid for it. As they walked back, Ron couldn't help but ask.  
  
"So are you telling me that .. that was the first time that you guys had anything like that? That whole kiss thing?" Ron asked not ashamed. Hermione sighed.  
  
'None of your business Ron."  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Shut up Ron." They ended up bickering like this until they got back to the castle. They still weren't done when they were about to walk in a door that they didn't realize wasn't the entrance to the common room. Not realizing it, Ron opened a door to a hidden broom closet. As Ron opened the door not looking what he was opening was a sudden shriek.  
  
Inside was Harry and Cho all over each other. Ron quickly closed the door. Hermione saw that too. They both exchanged looks of almost bursting laughter and ran. They eventually found the common room entrance and they entered laughing.  
  
"That was disturbing," Ron said trying to catch his breath. Hermione was trying to catch her breath too.  
  
"I agree! I can't believe they were such good friends at first. Now they're .. doing .. that ..." Hermione said with a awkward look on her face.  
  
"Yeah! That's like you and me or something!" Ron said laughing. Then he stopped. Something about that sentence made the room fill with silence. Then an awkward chuckle came from Hermione.  
  
"Heh .. yeah .. you and me. That's ... aherm ... funny ... What a thought!" Hermione said slowly then rather rapidly. Ron started fidgeting with his cloak. He gave a small shy chuckle too.  
  
"Heh heh .." He nervously laughed, "Well .. er .. it's getting late. I'll head to bed!" Without saying goodbye, he ran up the stair without a backward glance. Hermione stood there not knowing what to think. She didn't understand why the situation got so awkward. It's not like they haven't seen anything like that before! Hermione decided to go to bed too. She shook the thoughts away and headed up to her dormitory. 


	5. Dreams

[Ron's Dream]  
  
"Somthing to remember me by," she said as she kissed Ron hard long and sensual. She ran her fingers through his red hair and Ron's hands were gripped so tight on her body. Ron was completely enjoying this. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted this kiss to last forever. Ron wanted to pull back to breath but he didn't want to stop kissing.  
  
Finally he did but he still had his eyes closed. He took deep breaths and kept the feeling with him. He didn't want to shake this feeling away. He didn't care if he couldn't think straight for the rest of his life.  
  
"You liked that didn't you Ron?" she said sexily. She kept running her fingers through his hair. He wanted to float and each stroke she did made him want to fly higher.  
  
"Mmmm," Ron hummed. He was enjoying the moment, he was in bliss.  
  
"Look at me Ron," she said softly. He could feel her fingers gently touching his chin. They slid up his face and he loved the warmth of her hands. Her gentle, soft hands. Before he opened his eyes he heard another voice. Another female voice.  
  
"Nothing can happen between us right? I love you ......" the voice faded.  
  
Ron opened his eyes. To his surprise it wasn't Lavender's eyes he was staring into. It was another pair of brown eyes. The same brown eyes that belonged to Hermione. He didn't flinch though. He didn't panic. He just kept staring into these big brown eyes. He looked deeper.  
  
"Kiss me again," Hermione said. Ron smiled and kissed her hard like what she did to him. Before it got any farther .....  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
Ron woke up with a jerk. He looked around disoriented with beads of cold sweat dripping down his face and his neck. He looked to the window. It was Errol. He slammed into the window. He ran to the window and grabbed Errol. He looked at the letter that Errol had in his claws. Ron started to panic. It was a letter from Lavender. He nervousley opened it.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I miss you! It's so hard to think for the last week because I find myself calling out for you sometimes. One more week. Then we'll be together again!  
  
Christmas is going great! Mom is going to cook us up a delicious meal! I hope you're having a great time. I hope you're missing me too! Sorry the letter is short but I wanted to at least write you something!  
  
I love you,  
  
Lavender  
  
  
  
Ron's bullets of sweat got larger. His mind is blanking out. He was in shock with his dream. What was he doing with Hermione! He's never dreamt about Hermione in that way before!! Maybe he had too much candy at Hogsmead. He re-read Lavender's letter. His stomach started to feel queasy. He felt so guilty.  
  
He layed back down on his bed. He closed his eyes but all he could feel was the kiss. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Stop it Ron! Get a hold of yourself," he told himself aloud. He closed his eyes again. It took him about 2 hours before he could get back to sleep.  
  
  
  
[Hermione's Dream]  
  
Hermione watched herself held by a guy underneath a beautiful willow tree on school grounds. She couldn't see the guys face. It was like a dream where you are watching a movie and not every part of the scene was visible. So the picture was cutting off the guy's face. Hermione looked really happy though. She was laughing and joking around with the guy.  
  
"You are so silly," Hermione said flirtily.  
  
"Well ... you don't think it's a good idea?" the guy asked casually. Hermoine gave a mischievious smile.  
  
"I think it would be fun," she said teasingly, "Let's go do it!" She said all excited.  
  
She saw a pair of lips kissing her neck and Hermione kept giggling flirtatiously. She never saw herself so affectionate and girly. She liked it. The Hermione stood up and pulled this guy up.  
  
"Let's go! Right Now! I dare you!" She said playfully. The guy jumped happily and carried Hermione strongly. Again, Hermione's head was blocking his face. They ran together towards the castle laughing so excitedly.  
  
When they got in they stood in front of a door. The guy's hands held Hermione's waist.  
  
"I can't wait to try this," he whispered in her ear. She laughed softly.  
  
"Neither can I," Hermione bit her lip and was anxious. She kissed this guy and it was the best thing she ever felt so far in her life. She pulled away and tried to observe if anybody was around or coming. She didn't really get a good look because the guy was all over her. He pressed her up to the door. They just couldn't stop.  
  
Hermione felt the doorknob and held on to it. "Let's go ... in!" She pulled open the door behind her and they both fell into a a pile of brooms. It was surprisingly comfortable.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this Hermione," the voice said. The voice was so familiar. She wanted a good look at him.  
  
"AAAHHGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she jumped from her bed landing hard on the floor still hanging on to a pillow. She started breathing heavily as the last image on her mind was .....  
  
Ron kissing her. 


	6. The Next Morning

The next morning it took Ron a while to get out of the dormitory. He was scared to run into Hermione. He thought that he was stupid for thinking that she would know somehow about his dream. Also, he felt weird that he somewhat experienced Hermione in a more-than-friends kind of way. He knows it was real but . it felt real. He was wondering where Dobby was so that he could take lessons and bang his head on whatever has a hard surface. The worst part of all is that he actually . he took a big gulp . enjoyed it. He felt so guilty. He read Lavender's letter soo many times that it was practically engraved in his head. Engraved with "Soon, RIP Ronald Weasley".  
  
He started feeling hot. He took off his cloak.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Ron jumped.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked frantically.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy this morning?! Did you have a nightmare or something?"  
  
"Not even close ."  
  
***  
  
As for Hermione, she too did not know what to do with herself. She kept pacing back forth, back and forth. Her butt started to ache. It's been aching ever since she fell off her bed that morning.  
  
"That dream! That dream!! THAT DREAM!!!!" she kept saying over and over again, "Why did I have that dream?" She didn't know whether to hate the fact that she had this dream or the fact that she can't stop thinking about it. Then she realized that she could not hate having this dream. She started biting her nails. Her nails were so rigid and numb that she couldn't feel the pain as she slammed her hand on the table.  
  
"What am I going to do?!" She begged herself.  
  
Ron finally came out of the room looking and feeling more collected. He took off some of the thoughts he had by focusing on breakfast.  
  
"Eggs, orange juice, ham .. O PUMKIN JUICE! Toast .." He listed off breakfast foods in his mind to calm himself.  
  
Hermione came out of her dormitory listing off spells to clear her own mind.  
  
They both were so concentrated on their own attempts to act normal that they bumped right into each other. Almost knocking each other out, they found themselves on the floor reciting the lists twice as fast as they were before. "Er .. good morning .. er .. Ron," Hermione said, trying to sound as casual as she could. Ron's face turned as red as his hair.  
  
"Good morning," he said rather quickly. They both stared at the floor.  
  
"Time for the library!"  
  
"Time for breakfast!"  
  
They both walked away quickly avoiding eye contact with each other. As soon as they were father away as possible from each other, they both smiled and said in unison, "That went well."  
  
At lunch, it wasn't so bad. Harry was there. Surprisingly he didn't act any different than he would. It was the first time that Ron and Hermione looked at each other as they exchanged looks when Harry said cheerily, "HELLO!"  
  
Harry did most of the talking during and that put Hermione and Ron more at ease. They started to forget about their worries of their dreams and even joined in a few laughs as Harry was explaining a funny story. By the time, they both new it Ron and Hermione were normal again even bickering like they usually do.  
  
********* 


	7. Seamus' Confession

Finally it was the end of Christmas break. Ron and Hermione were the first ones at the Great Hall waiting to greet their missed companions. Anyone who entered make Ron and Hermione even more anticipated, sighing impatiently whenever it was someone else that entered.  
  
"Where are they?" Ron asked impatiently. He sat down on the table and fidgeted with his cloak. Hermione could tell that he missed her. She missed Seamus too. She couldn't wait to see him and show him that she has changed a little. Changed for the better. She hoped that Seamus did see the point of it when she gave him her goodbye kiss when he left.  
  
Ron's head shot up and it caught Hermione by surprise. It only meant one thing. They're here.  
  
To Hermione's surprise it was only Lavender that came through the door. She waited and watched as Ron gave her a HUGE welcome back. She waited some more. She got fed up and walked to the entrance. She looked out and nothing. Where was he?  
  
"Lavender . was Seamus with you when you guys came home," Hermione asked desperately. Lavender had to pull herself away from Ron to answer Hermione.  
  
"Yeah! He was just behind me a minute ago. Actually to come to think of it, he's been acting weird the entire trip. Kept quiet, didn't say much. I don't know?" Lavender said with a finger to her head.  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione could say. Ron looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. He'll turn up. Maybe he just lost something and went to look for it," Ron said trying to make Hermione feel better. Hermione looked at him with a "yeah, right" look. She ended up believing it though.  
  
She felt utterly lonely though. She was hoping for this incredible thing. Seamus would come in and he would see Hermione and run to her kissing her all over. No . none of that. Hermione just went to the library. She took out random books and read. She didn't know why but she wasn't feeling too good right now.  
  
Hermione didn't come back to the common room till eleven at night. Time flew as she read encyclopedias and spells. She dragged herself in the center of the common room mind completely blank. She didn't want to think anymore. The information she just read at the library was practically erased off her mind. She wondered why Seamus wasn't there to greet her this morning. She ran her fingers through her hair and scowled.  
  
"Maybe I'm just overreacting!" She yelled at herself.  
  
"Overreacting over what?" Seamus voice said behind her. His voice sounded scared, shy and nervous. Hermione spun around that it made her dizzy. She looked at him. Seamus didn't look like his cute self. He looked rugged and tired. He had deep bags under his eyes and his hair was messed up like he just woke up. Hermione walked over to him to give him a kiss. She was supposed to be mad at him but she couldn't resist. Before she could plant her lips on his, Seamus pulled his head back grabbing her hand as she was about to run her fingers through his hair. Hermione took a few steps back, confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione said worriedly, "Aren't you happy to see me?" Seamus turned away. His back blended in with the surroundings as he walked into a shadow, far away as possible from the fireplace. Hermione's stomach started to ache. What is going on? She took another attempt. She walked to him and kissed him this time. Again, Seamus stopped it.  
  
"Hermione!" Seamus said irritated. Never has Hermione heard Seamus talk this way to her before. She backed away, shocked. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Hermione said grabbing her stomach. The pain was getting stronger. "I met someone else .." 


	8. The Kiss

"What?!" What do you mean?" Hermione wouldn't believe it. She decided not listed to it.  
  
"I met someone else, Hermione," Seamus repeated clearly but quietly. Hermione didn't know how to react. The words he said just kept repeating her head again and again and again .. She sat down. The pain in her stomach was so great that her head started hurting too.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. I never meant to end things this way," he said quietly. Hermione stared at the fire. She couldn't say a word. So many things to say and she couldn't say it.  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated, "That's why I wasn't there this morning. I couldn't face you. Lavender told me you looked upset. But I just couldn't .."  
  
Hermione's eyes started to water. She didn't know if she was angry or sad. She was just like a lump of log, an inanimate object that didn't think or speak.  
  
"Hermione say something," Seamus said as he knelt by her trying to level with her. He touched her hand. Hermione finally responded by pulling her hand away harshly. Seamus stood up. He gave up. There was nothing more he can say. He did the damage. What else could he do?  
  
"I'm sorry," he said one last time as he walked up the stairs to go to his dormitory. As she heard the door close she broke down. A tear came one after another, it seemed endless.  
  
She was so angry. She loved Seamus. She was finally willing to change for him. Finally show her affection, finally act like a real girlfriend. She was missing him so much over Christmas break, she was even counting down the days till he would come back. She clenched her fists. HOW COULD HE DO THIS?! Again the words "I met someone else" ran repeatedly through her head like an annoying alarm. It kept getting louder and louder till she couldn't take it anymore. She cried harder. All of a sudden the common room door opened. It was Ron. Ron saw Hermione and stopped right in his tracks. Hermione cried even harder. She didn't know it was possible to cry that much.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked frantically as he approached her. Hermione stood up and shoved her face in his chest. Ron wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair sympathetically. He repeated his question. He was concerned. He never saw Hermione this sad before. It worried him.  
  
"Seamus met someone else," Hermione managed to say in between sobs, "That's why he wasn't there this morning." Ron hugged her even harder. He felt so sad for her. He knew how she felt for him. He understood that she was willing to change for him. Change herself for the better. Seamus took that and blew it up like a backfired spell.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione," Ron whispered. Hermione started bawling. "Shhh .. it's okay . it's okay." He sat her down on the couch and she still didn't let go of him.  
  
"He doesn't deserve you. Forget him. He didn't appreciate you. Any guy that makes you cry is not worth it," Ron said. She somewhat stopped crying. The bawling at least. She looked at him. Her eyes were wet and red. They looked so empty that it made Ron shiver. He was now angry that Seamus hurt her so much. She stared into his eyes as if hoping to hear more. She was ataken back that he was there comforting her. He was usually not good at this kind of thing. Not even with Lavender. He would just make a joke. She couldn't stop looking in his eyes. He kept looking at her too.  
  
Ron didn't know why but he started to feel light. All he was doing was comforting Hermione. He was bit surprised that he didn't walk away awkwardly. He hated doing this kind of thing. He was never good at the whole comforting thing. But for some reason he was comfortable doing this. He wanted to do this.  
  
They started at each other for what seemed like forever. They could feel each other breathing heavily. Their heads drew in closer and closer till their lips were a just a fingertip away. Finally their lips connected and their lips brushed each other's. It was so soft and nice that it hypnotized them both. Hermione never felt anything like this before. She didn't want to admit but it was better than her kisses with Seamus. She almost forgot about what she was crying about. She just concentrated on this blissful kiss she was sharing with Ron.  
  
Ron's mind was blank. All he could feel was how good it was. Then it flashed to him. This was wrong .. But it felt so right. He wanted to keep kissing and he didn't know why. He didn't even want to think why.  
  
There was a sound coming from the stairs. Ron pulled away suddenly and face face spelled out something that Hermione couldn't decipher.  
  
"Sorry Hermione. I can't do this," Ron said quickly and ran up the stairs.  
  
Hermione could feel tears swelling up in her eyes again. That was so good. Again, something so good was taken away from her.  
  
She sat silently in front of the fire. Feeling useless and lonely.  
  
She just realized that Seamus wasn't so bad anymore.  
  
She was in love with Ron Weasley. 


	9. Cho Talks

For the next few days, Ron has been ignoring Hermione. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it. He was tempted. To do what . he doesn't know. His mind was just filled with confused thoughts and tangled feelings. He mad at himself for not stopping the kiss when they first started. He was mad that he actually liked it. He was mad that ... the list is endless. He couldn't look at Lavender for a while too. He was guilt was too great. He could feel himself get distant. He wasn't as affectionate as he was before whenever they were together.  
  
"What is wrong? Something's bothering you," Lavender always asked.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," he would always say. She would back down and let it go. She didn't like confrontations either.  
  
Ron couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that he and Hermione shared that night at the common room. He was going crazy, he was fighting with himself. He didn't know if . well he enjoyed it . but should he be mad that he and Hermione shared something like that when HE has a girlfriend? Then he started to think. Maybe it was just the moment. Hermione was feeling vulnerable and he was comforting her. IT WAS JUST THE MOMENT!! He kept telling himself this for the rest of the day. At least he tried.  
  
There was something else bothering him. It wasn't just the fact that they kissed. It's just the fact that it felt so right. He got even more hostile with himself for thinking this. He looked at Lavender. He admired her beautiful full lips and beautiful long, straight dark brown hair and her addictive smile. He has it good right now. There is nothing else he could want. Then he looked at Hermione who was talking to Harry and Cho. She was smiling. Although he knew that underneath that smile was sorrow. He looked even closer.  
  
Those eyes . it was those eyes that made him fall for her. He started to feel like he was melting, his knees were buckling and he felt a pleasurable shiver up his spine.  
  
"I CAN'T DO THIS TO LAVENDER!! I LOVE HER!!" Ron told himself.  
  
He turned around and walked out of the Great Hall. He couldn't face anyone right now. He's too ashamed of himself. Instead he went outside and sat down underneath a tree. He thought some more. He closed his eyes. He tried to erase any memory on his mind. Just as the last one was gone from his mind he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up. It was Cho Chang.  
  
"You don't look so good Ron," she said bluntly.  
  
"You think," Ron replied. Cho sat down beside him. She looked at the blue sky above and took a deep breath.  
  
"I know why," she said quietly. Ron's memories all flooded back to his head making it hurt. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"How did you know?" Ron asked trying to sound calm.  
  
"I saw you. Harry did too. We were trying to sneak in. We were right behind you. We had to to wait til you were in bed but then we saw Hermione crying and you trying to comfort her," she said slowly.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do," Ron finally answered her question.  
  
"You love her don't you?" Cho asked forwardly. She was looking at him in the eye now. It was a stare of persuation. Ron tried not to give in.  
  
"OF COURSE I LOVE LAVENDER CHO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME SUCH A QUESTION!" Ron said angrily. Cho had a grave look on her face. She stood up abruptly.  
  
"Don't yell at me Ron! First of all, you know that I didn't mean Lavender when I asked that question ." Cho stopped. She gave a big sigh. She bended down to his eye level. "Second," she said nicely, "If you already knew the answer, I wouldn't have asked such a question."  
  
And that was it. She walked away. She was right. Ron wouldn't be stressed out if he knew the answer to that question.  
  
So does he love her? ....  
  
Ron doesn't know. 


	10. Lavender's Let Go

At transfiguration, Ron was doing worse than ever. He nearly turned Neville into a frog because his mind was off somewhere else. Draco had fun taking this in. He wouldn't stop bugging Ron for the whole class. Harry found it funny but didn't want to go over the top since he knew the kind of torment Ron was going through.  
  
Hermione for once, was not doing well either. She kept forgetting the words to the spells and accidentally turned Professor McGonagall's desk into a cup. Everytime she saw Ron's face her mind would freeze. She realized how terrible he looked. She felt guilty for putting this burden on him. Still she didn't think that he would be so stressed about it. She thought that at least he would get over it. After all he really loves Lavender.  
  
As for her own stress . yes . she felt guilty but she couldn't help but be happy that her and Ron kissed. She has been hard on herself for the past few days because she would cry everytime she would Ron and Lavender together wishing that it was her Ron was holding. She knew that she was in love with Ron. How she knew she's still trying to figure out. It was the way he held her when she was crying that started it all. Then his eyes. She has never seen such sincere eyes. She also felt like everything was complete. She started to think of all the memories they had together. The talks, the laughs, the tears .. It was something that she never had with Seamus. She realized now that all Seamus wanted was her body. She was blind to see that the only thing that drove him to see her was whenever she kissed him. Never had they had til 2am talks, never had he wanted to comfort her when she cried. It was all this that made Hermione cry after that night when Ron pulled away and left her alone. Also that he won't talk to her.  
  
Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased now. Everyone started to take Hermione and Ron's trend. Almost every object was transfigured to nonsense things and she stopped the class before the school would get transfigured to a boat.  
  
"I have an announcement to make class," she said sternly. Every eye in the room was on her. "There will be a Spring Ball coming up 2 weeks just for the sixth and seventh years. You may wish to take a younger grade as you partners. It will start at 7 pm and dress appropriately! Dress robes please! That is all."  
  
The class was now over and Ron stayed in his seat. He didn't like the idea of the Spring Ball. It was just bad timing. He would see Hermione there looking beautiful and dateless and he didn't want to be tempted. He's with Lavender though! I'll be fine, he told himself. Will he?  
  
It was another weekend. Ron sat by himself in the common room starting at the blazing fire. Not noticing Lavender stood behind him looking sympathetic.  
  
"You shouldn't stare at it for so long Ron," she said quietly. Ron turned around suddenly. The bags under his eyes looked even darker and baggier with the dark light of the fire. He really looked haggard and tired and Lavender just didn't want to say anything before as to why he looked this way. Finally she started talking.  
  
"I want to talk to you about something Ron," Lavender said as she took her place beside her boyfriend.  
  
"What is it? I thought you were going to Hogsmead with Parvarti," Ron said.  
  
"I know but what I want to talk to you about is more important than dress shopping.," she said looking at his eyes. He eyes looked so hollow that it made Lavender want to get her feelings out even more.  
  
"I know you love her," she said turning her eyes away. Now she was staring into the fire. Ron didn't know how he was supposed to think right now. How did she know? Ron didn't say anything. He was still trying to take in the words she just said.  
  
"It's okay you know," her voice started shaking, "You have been looking horrible for the past few days. I saw that you and Hermione don't talk anymore. She hasn't been looking well either." Ron still didn't say a word. He just stared at his shoes. Even his shoes he felt pathetic for. So Lavender continued.  
  
"I saw what happened ." she said. Ron looked at her. She wasn't looking at him. He knew she felt broken hearted.  
  
"I'm sorry Lavender," was all Ron could say. Lavender turned around with tears in her eyes. She forcefully gave a smile and kissed Ron gently. He tasted her tears.  
  
"I will always love you, you know that," she said in his ear as they embraced.  
  
"And I will always be here for you when you need it," he said trying not to show tears for her. He held her close and stood up. He held her hand gently and pulled her up from the couch. As she stood up her tears flailed as she hugged Ron.  
  
"There will be no one else that I will be with who could better than you," she whispered.  
  
Not another word was said as they held each other close. The tears stopped as they slow danced til the late of night with the burning fire. 


	11. The Song

Hermione stayed in her room for almost a week with no contact with the outside world whatsoever. The classes are the only thing she attends. Even there she doesn't talk to anybody. She couldn't stand to look at anybody seeing as to how everytime she turns around she sees Ron and Lavender. How many times has she cried over Ron .. She lost count. She just spends her time in her room listening to a song repeatedly. This song made her cry everytime but she still won't stop listening to it.  
  
"Sonorio Songrus," she said saidly. The song played. She lied on her bed and held her pillow tight. She could feel the dampness of her pillow from previous crying nights she had. She took in every word, every note, every emotion that came to her and her tears started to flow.  
  
+--------------+  
  
It has been a week since Lavender and Ron broke up. Ron is sad that it had to end that way but he was happy that she understood that he loved her.  
  
Yes, he finally admitted it. Ron loves Hermione. He loved her. He now considered himself stupid for not realizing it before. Lavender has been really nice about it. They are still friends and still hang out and do things together but of course it's not the same. They are just strictly friends now.  
  
He's trying now how to be Hermione. He barely sees Hermione. She's never even in the library. He only sees her in class. He knew that she was really hurting. Sometimes, he catches her looking at him but quickly turns away as if she had tears in her eyes. She was hurting over him.  
  
As Ron was heading up for the dormitories, he heard a song playing. It was a song he never heard before. It sounded like it came from the girls dormitory. He walked over as quietly as he could and listened in more attentively to this song. It was a nice song but a sad one. He noticed that the door was open. He peeked inside to find that there was no one in there but Hermione.  
  
He was on her bed holding a pillow looking sad and depressed. He went back out and felt sad now too. The words of the song completely related and it was making her cry.  
  
"No . I'm making her cry," Ron said quietly to himself. He sat down against the wall and listened. He too took in every word and every note. He sat there for an hour listening to this song. He memorized every word.  
  
"Sonorio Songrus," he heard Hermione say. As she said this the music played again. Ron's mind flashed. He had an idea. He ran down the stairs and headed for the library.  
  
He had a smile on his face, a smile that hadn't been seen in 3 weeks and Harry was the first to see it.  
  
"Whoa! You look happy," Harry said on his way to his room.  
  
"Can't talk Harry! I'm going to be with the girl I'm in love with!" He said as she ran out of the common room in a hurry.  
  
Harry stared at the common room door and smiled. He knew what was going on since Cho explained everything. He gave a big smile and headed up to his room laughing because he has never seen Ron run that fast before out of all the years he's known him. 


	12. Love Forever

It was finally the anticipated day of the Spring Ball. Everybody won't stop talking about who they're taking or what they are wearing. The teachers gave up on their students and just let them do what ever they want since no one will pay attention.  
  
"Have you seen Ron lately?" Dean Thomas asked Harry.  
  
"Actually I barely see him myself!" Harry said, "He's mostly at the library doing .. I have no idea. He usually hates being in the library. He wouldn't even go in there when he was still dating Lavender!" Dean laughed.  
  
+----------------------+  
  
"I don't know if I'm going," Hermione said to Cho who kept annoying her about the Spring Ball.  
  
"Why not?" Cho asked pleadingly.  
  
"It hurts too much . seeing Ron and Lavender dance all night while I'm by myself dateless."  
  
Cho gave a mischievious smile. "I think it'll be a good night Hermione."  
  
"Yeah for you!"  
  
Cho sat beside Hermione and put a comforting arm around her. "Trust me Hermione. Everything will be fine. I'll even help you look all pretty and stuff!! I learned a few things from my mom on makeup. With your spell to make your hair straight, you will be the prettiest one there!!!"  
  
Hermione looked at Cho hesitantly. She couldn't win against Cho. She surrendered. "Fine! I'll go only if you help me with my make-up," she said with a smile. Cho smiled brightly.  
  
"It's good to see a friend smiling again you know," Cho said nicely.  
  
+----------------------+  
  
Hermione felt incredibly lonely at the ball. Everybody had dates and they were all dancing and holding each other, kissing .. she felt utterly depressed. She had been by herself for an hour now staring jealously at all the couple dancing the night away.  
  
She was surprised that Ron was there dancing with Lavender. She hasn't seen him all night and when she asked Harry where he was he didn't even know. She started to think the night was completely hopeless and there was no point to it. Just as she was about to leave something made her stop right in her tracks.  
  
~~Don't leave me in all this pain ... Don't leave me out in the rain ... Come back and bring back my smile .. Come and take these tears away ...~~  
  
THE SONG!! Someone was playing her song!! How?! No one was supposed to know about that song.  
  
~~I need your arms ... to hold me now .. The nights are so unkind ... Bring back those nights when I held you beside me ...~~  
  
Hermione didn't know how to react. She was in shock . she was speechless. She turned around. She looked around to see who could be playing her song. As she walked down the steps to the dance floor the crowd parted but she didn't notice. She had to figure out what was going on. Then she stopped walking. In the middle of the dance floor was Ron. The boy she cried for, the boy she loved.  
  
He held a single rose in his hand and looked up. He smiled as she saw her and he walked towards her. Hermione was frozen. She didn't know what was happening. ~~Unbreak my hear . Say you love me again . undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life ..~~  
  
Ron held her hand and handed her the rose. Hermione took it and stared at it. Then she stared in his eyes. They were so full of life. He looked handsome. He didn't have bags under his eyes anymore. He smiled.  
  
"Dance with me?" he asked. She nodded and moved my to the very center of the dance floor.  
  
~~ Take back that sad word good-bye ... Bring back the joy to my life ...Don't leave me here with these tears ..Come and kiss that pain away ..I can't forget the day you left ..Time is so unkind ..And life is so cruel without you here beside me ...~~  
  
"I'm sorry for that night Hermione ." Ron said in her ear. Hermione wanted to cry. He was actually doing this for her. He knew the song's meaning and it made her so happy. She didn't care that everyone was staring at them dance . she didn't care that they were the only ones dancing ... she finally is with Ron.  
  
"It was partly my fault about that. I shouldn't have put you in that position Ron," Hermione said back. They stared at each other. Eyes locked.  
  
Ron couldn't keep his eyes of hers. He was entranced by them. She was so beautiful tonight. He was happy that all the time he spent in the library conjuring up and practicing for this spell to play the song worked out perfectly.  
  
~~Unbreak my hear . Say you love me again . undo this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life ..~~  
  
"I love you ." Ron said. Hermione dropped a tear down her face. As he wiped that tear away he caressed her cheek .  
  
"I love you too .."  
  
~~Dont't leave me in all this pain . Don't leave me out in the rain .. Bring back the nights when I held you beside me ..~~  
  
They both lightly brushed each other's lips and they kissed each other. They both were entranced by each other that they did not let each other go. They kissed till the song was over and they danced till the night was over ..  
  
Their love remained till there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I love you ..." 


End file.
